Somebody to Love
by ICan'tDrownMyDemons72029
Summary: Imagine a world where Souls live to protect themselves and the living. Now imagine a place where there are witches and goblins living in harmony. Rai Shikimouri and her fourth seat Cedric Diggory protect with their teammates. SS x OC . CD x Undecided
1. The Task at Hand

This is in a play format. If you don't like it, then don't read. There is identity changing, fighting, cussing, death, and Cedric Diggory becoming a Soul Reaper and joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Pairing:

OC x Severus Snape

Cedric x Undecided

And many more.

* * *

><p><strong>The Task at Hand<strong>

* * *

><p>~ Rai's Pov ~<p>

All the lieutenants of the Seireitei sat in my office sipping tea with me, well, _they_ did. I, on the other hand drank some delicious mango juice from the World of the Living. The reason as to why all of us were here was because I decided that a "meeting" was in order. Which really meant all of us lieutenants hanging out and drinking tea before partying.

Nanao: Kurotsuchi, I've been meaning to ask you-

Me: *loud slurping* So yummy~!

Nanao: Anyway, if you could ask your captain if-

Me: *continues slurping louder* Kyaaa~!

Nanao: -if he would so kindly invent a sort of serum tha-

Me: *gets louder* God bless you, Ichigo!

Nanao: LIEUTENANT SHIKIMOURI, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DRINKING YOUR JUICE SO LOUD?

Me: Meep! Sorry, Nanao, you know how I get when I have sweets: I just don't give a damn.

Nanao: *groans* Can you at least stop until I am done talking to Kurotsuchi?

Me: Yeah.

Obeying Nanao's wishes, I listened quietly to my senior request from my best friend's daughter that he make a special serum that would get rid of Captain Kyoraku's hangovers. I looked at Yachiru, who was yanking on Chojiro's black moustache whilst sitting in the lap of Shuuhei Hisagi. Watching them gave me great joy seeing how adorable my comrade was.

Rangiku: Oi, Rai! Did you hear about how your fourth seat is going to become a captain?

Me: Yes, I've heard. And it's NOT happening, Ran.

Isane: Why not, Shikimouri?

Me: Because I will not allow it, Cedric Diggory has sworn his undying loyalty to me.

Izuru: That sounds very...selfish. *sweatdrop*

Me: Your face! Besides, he has disagreed with any and all gossip regarding that topic.

Yachiru: Why does Wizzy not wanna be a captain?

Renji: If you ask me, I think Rai just doesn't want to let her crush-

With that unfinished remark, I threw my empty juice pouch at him. Renji looked down to see what I threw at him.

Me: *dramatic kick* Bamp!

Renji: OWWWW!

Me: Shut it, dumbass! *blushes*

Everyone, not including Nemu, started to laugh at my display of aggression. There was no way in hell that I would ever have romantic feelings for my fourth seat. Not now, not ever. The lieutenant of Squad Four walked over to the now unconscious Renji and started checking his vitals. I walked over to the middle of the room to reach for another juice box. Someone tapped me on the shoulder while I started to twist the cap off.

Me: Ne ne, what do you want?

Nanao: Lieutenant, as Second-in-command of the Shinigami Women's Association, I need you to look over the activities we will be speaking about in our latter meetings.

Me: *whines* Why?...! Yachiru's the president and Captain Unohana is the supervisor, they're the ones who need ta look at that stuff.

Nemu: *pops up* Be that as it may, Lieutenant Iba is raising hellfire because of our recent fundraiser.

Me: What's Slim Shady [Tetsuzaemon] bitchin' 'bout now?

Tetsuzaemon: *jumps next to me* DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT YOU RIPPED OFF THE SHINIGAMI MEN'S ASSOCIATION'S IDEA OF RAISING MONEY BY MAKING A ZANPAKUTO SHARPENING STAND?

All:...

Me: *sips juice* No, but I DO know that you guys are tryin' to leave to the World of the Living to go to the beach.

Tetsuzaemon: Yeah, what of it, Shikimouri?

Me: *clears throat* Eh-hem. As the Second-in-command of the Shinigami Women's Association, it is my duty to inform you, the President of the opposing "team", that **we** are going to the beach.

Members: W-?

Tetsuzaemon: What do you mean, "We are going to the beach"?

Izuru: But Iba spoke to your captain about filing a request for a big leave of absence for all of us!

Shuuhei: Yeah, I even bought some swim trunks, so I wouldn't look so weird compared to a human wearing a loin cloth!

To prove his point, said Soul Reaper pulled a pair of dark purple swim trunks out of nowhere. Repeating his actions, the members present pulled out a variety of swimwear. The only one who had the oddest one was the lieutenant of the Second Division. Overweight and covered with bling, Marechiyo Omaeda held a far too small leopard print speedo. Trying to make sure the mental picture that would scar me from getting into my brain: I decided to speak before anyone questioned the swimsuits.

Me: You may have spoken to Jyuushiro about your leave of absence, but SoiFon spoke to the HEAD CAPTAIN just yesterday about _us_ taking leave.

Tetsuzaemon: B-b-but that's not fair! *starts crying* Why do you get whatever you want? TToTT

Me: *sips juice* Mmm, delicious~!...What were you saying, Tetsu?

Male Members: SHE WASN'T EVEN LISTENING!

I started to giggle like crazy, not just because their reactions were hilarious, but Rangiku came up from behind me and start to tickle my sides. To make matters worse, Yachiru demanded that my best friend's daughter assist in tickling me. In the corner of my office, I saw Izuru and Shuuhei cheering each other up, and pulling out bottles of sake out of my desk.

Me: 'Ey, that's my sake!

Rangiku: Sake? I want some! *lets go*

Yachiru: Boobies ran off! Nemu, hold her down!

Doing as the pinkette said, Nemu managed to restrain me against the floor. Said young Soul Reaper sat on top of my chest. I have her a questionable look before turning into disgust when she forced a large string of saliva towards my face.

Me: *screams* YACHIRU, PUT IT BACK, PUT IT BACK!

Yachiru: *sucks it back up* Nope~! *starts drooling*

Me: NEMU, LEGGO, LEGGO, LEGGO!

The shoji doors to my office slide open. A bulky form came through the door, and stood right above me. Not able to recognize the face from my current angle, I started to whine.

?: Rai?

Me: Cedric? *regains composure* Cedric! Hey, you know you love me, right?

Cedric: Yes, what's this about because I have import-

Me: Get Yachi off of me and Nemu, too!

Cedric: O-kay. Umm, Lieutenants...

Yachiru/Nemu: :I

Cedric: Would you please leave my lieutenant alone?

Yachiru:... No~!

Nemu: Kusajishi said no.

Cedric: *sighs* Alright, I was saving this for a rainy day, but *pulls out chocolate bar* Lieutenant Kusajishi, I have some candy. *waves it in front of her*

Yachiru: *widens eyes* Can I have it, Wizzy?

Cedric: Maybe, if you release Rai.

Yachiru's inner self was struggling with the idea of giving me up. It took her about seven seconds to hop off my abused breasts and into the unexpected arms of my fourth seat. He carried her for a brief second before she slid from between his arms and onto the tatami mat underneath her feet.

Yachiru: Thanks, Wizzy! *leaves*

Renji: Well if Kusajishi is leavin', then I'm heading out, too. Later.

Nanao: It seems that our "meeting" is over, have a nice day, Shikimouri.

Me: You, too.

With three people already out the door, the rest of the lieutenants left my office after saying their goodbyes. I bent down on my knees to pick up the left over trash and cups. Chip bags, cookie crumbs, juice pouches, tea cups, and a lone sake bottle were on my floor. Comfortable with it just being the two of us, Cedric copied my actions and helped clean up.

Me: What is it?

Cedric: *stops* Beg your pardon?

Me: When you came here, you said you had something important to say.

Cedric: Yes, as a matter of fact I have something very important to tell you.

Me: Well hurry up, I have to go to the twelfth division to visit Mayu-Mayu for my *air quotes* check up *air quotes*.

Cedric: Alright, I was walking in the first division after delivering that parchment that you gave me when I bumped into Head Captain Yamamoto.

Me: What happened?

Cedric: Nothing serious, Rai. He just wanted me to tell you that you and I are to go to the first division.

Me: What for?

Cedric: To speak of a mission, all Captains and Lieutenants will be there, too.

Me: Do you know what the mission is about?

Cedric: Only that we will be going to the World of the Living.

I let out a obvious whine and sank to the floor after throwing away the garbage. I hate going to the World of the Living. It's changed since I was fifteen. Sure I still remember what it was like to be a lively fifteen, but I'm just so disconnected. It's been years since the 70s, back when I was still considered human and not what I am. So far, I've managed to only go on three missions there. And they all revolved around talking to Kisuke Urahara or getting a Hollow update from Ichigo. The World of the Living is a horrible place from I remember...or what I _can_ remember.

* * *

><p>Genryusai: Is the Captain and Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division present?<p>

Jyuushiro: Yes, Head Captain.

Genryusai: And what about the fourth seat?

Cedric: I am present, sir.

Genryusai: Now that role has been taken, this meeting may begin.

Retsu: Excuse me, but from what my eighth seat told me, this meeting has to do with an upcoming mission. One that is of high importance and will require the skill of a captain or a lieutenant.

Chojiro: That is correct.

Izuru: Wait, but then why is Cedric Diggory, a fourth seat, here?

Genryusai: All with be explained momentarily. The first thing I would like to discuss is to whom do all of you assume is the most average looking _adolescences _in this very room?

Mayuri: There is no assumption, this sort of guessing can be verified by the appearance of each Soul in this room.

Kenpachi: With that said it's obvious it would be the lieutenants of the fifth, sixth, tenth, and thirteenth. *looks at Cedric* Oh, and the fourth seat punk over there.

Yachiru: Kenny, Wizzy isn't a punk, he gives me candy!

Me: True, Captain Zaraki, but Yamamoto asked the most normal looking.

SoiFon: Which would be Diggory, Hinamori, and you, Shikimouri.

Rangiku: Ehhhhh? Why aren't I classified as normal?

Me: It's probably because you're far more well endowed than most girls.

Wanting to make sure I wasn't bluffing, she grabbed at her chest with her much smaller hands. Each breast gave off a jiggle when she pushed them up with both hands. With a sigh, Rangiku realized I was right and stopped her ministrations on her chest that was giving Izuru a nosebleed.

Momo: Umm, what is this poll about, sir?

Genryusai: To answer your question, there is a school in the World of the Living that teaches people like Diggory.

Me: Pigmoles, right?

Cedric: Close, but no cigar. The school is Hogwarts for young Wizards and Witches.

Genryusai: Recently, there has been a large mass of hollow activity in the world that Wizards live in. Before only a few hollows, weak ones, walked roamed the area. Three days ago, the Soul Reaper in charge of slaying hollows in the area was killed by a Menos Grande-

Toshiro: A Menos in the World of the Living? That's certainly a rare occurrence.

Genryusai: My point exactly. I have contacted the Head of the school in the Magical World-

Me: Hold it, sir. There's a normal world and then there's a magical world?

Cedric: Yes, Lieutenant. I was born in the magical one.

Me: Okay.

Genryusai: The Headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, has informed me that he believes that the reason why a Menos appeared is because a great evil has been reborn.

Cedric, who was standing erect right next to me, jumped up suddenly. I looked into his eyes to see understanding like he knew what Genryusai was talking about.

Me: Cedric...?

Cedric: *gulps* You're talking about Lord Voldemort, right?

Genryusai: Correct, Diggory. Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort is planning on killing all human born magical people and humans alike.

Sajin: That would be complete genocide, what is this Wizard's reason for wanting to kill them all?

Cedric: He believes that mugg- I mean humans are a waste of skin and they are inferior to us, yet we hide from them. Those who have two non magical parents are what we call "mudbloods", or dirty blood. Those who have non magical parents are looked down upon and treated like dirt by "purebloods".

Shunsui: What's a pureblood?

Cedric: Someone who's family is completely Wizards and Witches of pureblood. Purebloods are usually stuck up, arrogant, and rich. They all care about getting married to others who are pureblooded, so that they appear "clean". There are also halfbloods, like me, who have one magical and a non magical parent.

Me: Oi, Cedric. What if you have a pureblood and a halfblood, what will their kid be considered?

Cedric: A halfblood. People don't mind halfbloods, but they still have muggle heritage.

Genryusai: Which brings me to inform all of you of the mission two certain Soul Reapers will go on whether they like it or not.

Me: And who might that be? (Please, not me!)

Chojiro: That would be you and Cedric Diggory.

Me: Huh? B-but I don't have a lot of experience in the Human World! Let Momo take my place!

Marechiyo: Quite bitchin', Shikimouri. The way I see it, you and the fourth seat next to ya are perfect for this mission.

Me: How so, fatass?

Marechiyo: You two are Higher rank and subordinate in the same Squad. It only makes sense that the Head Captain would put you two together because naturally you guys will work well together.

Mayuri: And if you think about it, Lieutenant Shikimouri. Cedric Diggory is a Wizard familiar with the Magical world, he will make sure you don't get in trouble.

Jyuushiro: W-what will my two officers be doing on this mission?

Genryusai: Your lieutenant and fourth seat will be attending Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, defeat hollows of all kind, and get rid of Lord Voldemort with the help of a halfblood named Harry Potter.

Me: But I'm not a Witch! I can't possibly ruin the mission by not having any magical powers!

Mayuri: Not to worry, Shikimouri~! Head Captain asked me to invent a special accessory for you to wear that would contain some of Cedric Diggory's powers, so you could use them as your own.

Me: *growls* .so..

Genryusai: Do not think you have a say in the matter, Lieutenant. For this mission to be successful two Souls must have startling loyalty and more than stable trust.

Cedric: And that would be Rai and I.

Tetsuzaemon: Seems so.

I thought over all my options, well, the few that I had. One, I could insist that Momo take my place. Two, destroy the special magic thing the mad scientist of the Seireitei invented without my knowledge. Three, take the position of a Captain, so I will be taken out of the race. Or four, super adorable cuteness beam...four, definitely.

Me: Nyeh~! Rai-wai dun don't wanna go ta de World of de Wiving. Rai-wai jus' wanna stay wit my fwiends. *eyes tear up* Pwease..?

Genryusai: Lieutenant Rai Shikimouri, unless you want to be stripped of your position I strongly suggest that you agree to be-

With gray eyes filled with sympathy, my fourth seat cleared his throat loudly to be heard over the chatter. What he had said made me too shocked for words.

Cedric: Excuse me, Head Captain. If I may, I don't require the assistance of Rai to fulfill the task at hand.

SoiFon: Is that so? Well then perhaps Shikimouri no longer needs to even fill in the role as lieutenant.

Me: NO!

A immense growl ripped through my throat like a tornado. Cedric, whom I have only known for at least eight months, is willing to be by himself, the only one who knows a little secret of the world beyond death, take on this Lord Voldemort guy.

Me: As Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, it is my job to take full responsibility for any and all missions thrown at my subordinates and myself. If it has to be done, then fine. I will become a witch and stand side by side of Cedric and fight against stoppable evil.

The room fell silent as the only Wizard present looked at me with mouth opened ajar. My captain put his large hand on my shoulder, and gave me a disapproving look. Why in the thirteen squads would he look at me like that? Ignoring the brown eyes looking down at me, I searched the room for anyone looking at me with shock or smugness. The Captain of Squad Eleven gave me a big, toothy grin. He let out a hearty chuckle from his chest, he must have registered that I would be going back to school. When his long time companion asked what he was laughing at, he whispered into her ear before she literally fell off his shoulder laughing.

Genryusai: It is settled then, five days before Harry Potter and his friends return to school, Rai Shikimouri and Cedric Diggory of Squad Thirteen will become students of Hogwarts and defeat Tom Riddle Jr.

I let a huge sigh escape my lips, but sucked in the air when I felt a hand begin to hold my own. Looking to my left, the halfblood held my hand in his, squeezing it for reassurance.

Me: Thanks.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Shopping with a Shikimouri

Shopping with a Shikimouri and Bumping into a Snape

~ Cedric's Pov Diagon Alley ~

.. Why is it that even though I specifically asked my dear lieutenant to not stick out, she's the most looked at person in Diagon Alley? More than when bloody Harry Potter was in his first year. The only thing that made her stick out, other than the waist length raven locks she possessed, her outfit stood out the most compared to the dreary colors on the magical people. Rai's outfit consisted of a green sun dress with tank top straps and buttons in the front. She had it unbuttoned to the third one to reveal a pair of light yellow shorts. Carrying my own magic, she wore a black and silver crucifix with a blue gem containing said magic. On the same chain was a gaudy, silver ring with a large emerald in the middle. On her feet were silver and light brown strappy sandals. To compliment the obvious muggle outfit, she had a bright orange, cat shaped bag on her back. At least I didn't take her shopping when I was looking for clothing. All I had one was a pair of dark blue jeans and a darker, nearly skin tight sweater.

Rai: So how do I look?

Me: I think we should sit down and discuss a few things.

Agreeing with a nod, she followed me to my favorite cafe called "Mon Petite Ami". Inside, there were a few teens resting and sipping out of fine china. I sat in a booth with Rai adjacent of myself.

Rai: What is it, Cedric?

Me: First off, I congratulate you for agreeing to come on this mission with me. But if you are going to act like you're fifteen again, there are some things we have to talk about before we actually _go_ to Hogwarts.

Rai: Okay, shoot.

Me: Apparently, Captain Kurotsuchi was in charge of sending a letter to Professor Dumbledore saying who we would be masquerading as.

Rai: Yes, I heard I will be "Robbie Vaughn" and you will be "Edward Cullen".

I wrinkled my noise at the mention of my new identity. What bloody sane person would dare to have the last name _Cullen_? Not a name I would pick out for myself, but I had no say in the matter. Deciding that now was a good time to start calling my lieutenant her new name, I etched it into my brain before we really took on our roles as students.

Me: What type of bloody name is "Edward Cullen"?

Rai "Robbie": I picked it out, I figure no one at your old school must have the name.

Me: Well what about your new name?

Robbie: *hums* When I came to live in the afterlife, I didn't really know a lot of my past life. I can't even remember my name. Plus, "Robbie" has a nice ring to it.

Me: So why did you pick "Rai Shikimouri"? You don't look an ounce Asian.

Robbie: When I joined the academy, everyone had cool Japanese names. I kinda felt left out, so when I became Lieutenant, I changed it.

Me: Wait, now that I think about it, you didn't remember what your life was like?

Robbie: Not much, I remembered living with my mom and dad. And I'm pretty sure I was 15 in the 70s. So that puts me at 35. Every so often I have dreams of me going to school, living with my mom, having lots of friends, and being a rebel to society.

That was it, I felt my eyebrows raise to my hairline. So before Robbie became Rai, she was a teenager in the seventies. I laughed in my mind, I wonder if she was one of those girls who wore tie-dye shirts and bell bottom jeans. Unlike the older woman sitting in front of me, I was born in the late seventies, so the fashion trends of that decade didn't exactly effect me.

Robbie: I know you're thinking about my fashion sense back then, but I must tell you I can't remember a lot.

Me: *laughs* Sorry, Robbie. Imagining you as a hippie is quite entertaining.

Robbie: Screw you, Edward.

Me: Again, I'm sorry. Anyway, something else we need to discuss is your taste in apparel. As you can tell by the bleak colors around us, you are standing out.

Robbie: Well then maybe I can start a fashion revolution with these magical folk.

Me: Bad idea, most of the clothing influence comes from years of purebloods approving of what people should and shouldn't wear.

Robbie: *sighs* These purebloods you talk about sure have a lot of power. I assume they're nobility like the Kuchikis, right?

Me: Yes. At Hogwarts, when the weather gets warm, the faculty make an exception and allow the students not to wear their robes and allow them to wear lighter clothing.

Robbie: Cool, I don't think I can survive going to school and having to wear heavy clothes. There's a reason why I wear altered Hakamas.

Me: *nods* Looks like we'll just have to make sure to get you a light material robe.

Robbie: Alright. And I heard that I need to get a wand since not a lot of people know wand-less magic.

Me: Right, it would cause too much attention if you were to not have a wand.

Robbie: Okay, so anything else we need to establish?

Me: Yes, we will be put into Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. Last year *whispers* I died tragically due to You-Know-Who. *talks normal* Which means we have to get our stories straight unless we plan on revealing ourselves so soon.

Robbie: Got it. Let's see...

I looked as my lieutenant sweetly and innocently put her index finger against her bottom lip, cocked her head to her right, and stared blankly at the air. Not only was it one of the cutest sights to see, but it reminded me of my ex. Cho Chang. A beautiful Ravenclaw with flawless skin and jet black hair. Oh, how I missed her. She was perfect for me in every way. Unfortunately, I couldn't put her in the same type of danger I am putting myself in. It's like all the wise elders say: It is better to have loved than to have not loved at all...or something along those lines. I know I got the part before "than" right. My girl crazy thoughts were broken when the older, yet younger looking woman in front of me snapped her tiny fingers in my face.

Robbie: Hey, are you listening, Edward?

Me: Oh, yes, continue.

Robbie: I got it, I have my life all lined up! Albeit, it's total bullshit.

Me: *chuckles* Well may I hear this bullshit story?

Robbie: You most certainly may. *clears throat*

~ Rai's Pov ~

It was perfect, the ideal story for a young, sweet girl.

Me: Let's see. My name is Robbie Vaughn. I'm not a native British girl, so my character is from the United States of America. My parents are always at work, mother as a jeweler and father as a doctor. No siblings. Have no interest in athletic activities. Okay grades. I attended a magical school back home called "Annuit Coeptis". And finally I'm a mudblood.

The last word that left my lips caused my subordinate to choke on his tea. Other customers in the small shop turned their heads in our direction with alarm. I gave them a "he's fine" wave and patted Edward's shoulder from across. Waiting for him to recover from his little panic attack, I continued to wait for him to speak.

Edward: *whispers* A mudblood, really? Have I not told you that we are going after people who have a great hatred for mudbloods and muggles? Can you not think of a better fake identity?

Me: *scowls* (Dis bitch.) *whispers* Yes, I do recall you saying that You-Know-Who and his lackies hate those kind of people. Exactly why I'm going to be the mudblood and you'll be the pureblood. Listen, by allowing myself to be a public target for those Death Eaters, I can see who are descendants of Death Eaters, wannabes, and those who will be. If you take the role of a pureblood, who knows, someone may or may not pressure you to become a Death Eater.

As a response, the younger male gave me a frown. I have had crazy ideas before, but none of them got me injured or killed. Albeit, occasionally, I got in trouble, but not enough to be punished by my higher ups. Edward Cullen's eyes scanned mine, looking to make sure all seriousness was evident in my obsidian orbs. He let out a heavy sigh knowing no argument he could conjure up would make me change my blood.

Edward: Alright, alright. No way you'll listen to me. Guess I'll just tell you who Edward Cullen is.

Me: Glad you see it my way~!

Edward: *clears throat, extends out hand* Hello, love. I am Edward Cullen, I'm from Hammersmith, London. I went to Durmstrang for my first four years, and I get the opportunity to go to Hogwarts and make new friends such as you. My mum and dad aren't very social, but they love to be with each other rather than anyone else. I have some interest in Quidditch, but have never tried out for the team. Halfblood. And I am searching for my living Soul mate.

Me: *blushes* Aww, Eddie is looking for his future lover~!

Edward: Well I can't go about picking up my old gal and possibly revealing myself through all the things that make me *whispers* Cedric.

Me: *presses finger against lip* Maybe I can find a cute guy, too.

Edward: I highly doubt it, mate. The-

Me: Mate? *points finger* I am not your life partner, buddy boy!

Edward: Not that type of mate, Robbie! In the United Kingdom, we say "mate" and "love" to our friends. Sorry, I should probably warn you about our lingo that differs from your usual.

Me: I think I can manage. So what were you saying?

Edward: Hmmm... Just don't get annoyed if someone calls you those names and you'll be fine. In fact, love is normally used for girls anyway. And you'll come to find that we may be separated.

Me: Huh? What do you mean, Edward?

Edward: I'm saying that when we go to Hogwarts, we will be sorted into houses.

Me: I'm not followin'.

Edward: Listen, love. Let me describe it in Soul Society terms. There are four houses at Hogwarts, we'll call them "squads". There's Gryffindor, they'll be Squad Ten. Gryffindor is for those who have chivalry, bravery, and the nerve to tell people off. They consist of everyone.

Me: Halfbloods, purebloods, and mudbloods, right?

Edward: Yes, but we really should stop calling mud-people with non magical parents that.

Me: Well is there another term?

Edward: Not really, muggle-born, let's continue. Next is Slytherin or Squad Six, who are solely composed of purebloods, although there are some halfbloods and a extremely rare muggleborn. People in Slytherin are usually mean and quite ambitious. They're the ones who will do almost anything to succeed. And you'll come to find out that all Death Eaters start off as Slytherin students.

Me: Slytherin equals possible bad guy, got it.

Edward: Then there's Hufflepuff, where I was sorted. We will refer to them as Squad Four. They are for those who are kind and loyal. But we-they get bullied often for being considered not brave or ambitious or intelligent.

Me: Awww, I hope I get into Hufflepuff! Then we can live in the same dormitory.

Edward: Then we have Ravenclaw or Squad Twelve. Those in it are extremely bright, to get to their common room, they have to answer a riddle! I even knew a girl who was gorgeous, very smart-practically gifted, kind-

All of a sudden, the halfblood sitting in front of me had this dreamy look while looking down. A soft content smile was planted on his face. I decided against bugging him. It's not like he always spaces out looking so peaceful. The window next to me brought in little light from the outside world. There was a "apothecary", the Leaky Cauldron, Ollivander's Wand Shop, a bank with a bunch of really short, ugly creatures coming in and out with more normal people. Oh, what's this? A candy shop? And there's a sale on cupcakes going on AND it looks empty? I gave Edward another look to see if he was still in a trance. Luckily, he was, which meant shopping for Rai~! Said male had filled my cute, new, pink wallet with their currency called "sickles" and "galleons". Quickly, I slipped out of my seat and made my way across the street. As I stepped through the open door, I bumped into a more tall gentleman. Due to my lack of balance when it came to walking, I fell on my rear end. I looked at my surroundings to see a yellow bag and it's contents scattered on the wooden floor. Whoever I ran into let out a noticeable groan. Not wanting to be rude, I assisted the mystery man pick up the sweets on the ground and put them back into the bag. Lollipops, brownies, gummy bears, chocolate frogs (ick), red licorice, caramel, chocolate cupcakes, butterscotch, fruit fingers (creepy), and rainbow razzles. Damn, this guy has good taste in candy. When we were done collecting the purchased items, the man stood straight up. I still clutched the bag to my chest before attempting to move my legs from under my body.

Man: Sorry, I hope you have not sustained any damage.

Me: Course not, not even a small flesh wound. I just-

With speed Yoruichi Shihoin couldn't beat, this complete stranger pulled me to my feet with little effort. Damn, tall guy is strong.

Tall Guy: Thank you for helping to pick these up. Normal teenagers your age hardly have manners.

Me: Well the sixties were rough on girls.

He cocked a brow at my statement. Crap.

Me: I-I mean, my grandmother a-always complained that the sixties were rough on girls. So when I stayed with her in the summer, she made sure I had proper manners.

Tall Guy: I see.

I took the time to examine the male in front of me. His face was decorated with wrinkles, something I'm glad I won't have for at least fifty years or maybe a hundred. Besides the marks of age, he was kind of cute in a "I am Superior and you will fall under my charm". It was pretty cool that his face said that. He had shoulder length hair, black, like mine. Eyes the color of coal, like mine. And somewhat pale skin, like mine. Okay, enough with the similarities. The black haired man was wearing-how the hell can this man wear such heavy, black clothes? He must be burning under this intense sunlight! From his neck, to his wrists, and to his tree trunk legs, the man was covered in black. Mister Pale-as-me must have given me the same treatment because he seemed to suck in a deep breath when I looked to where his eyes were. My cute yellow short shorts.

Me: Um, well I-name's Robbie Vaughn.

Tall Guy: Nice to make your acquaintance. I am Professor Severus Snape, I teach at Hogwarts.

Me: Really? *smiles* I'll be attending as a fifth year!

Severus: *grunts* Good to know you're enthusiastic. While this has been...nice. I have business to attend to before the school year starts.

Me: Oh, of course! Sorry for holding you up, Professor! See you in a few days.

Severus: Likewise, Miss Vaughn.

Promptly after giving me a curt nod, he disappeared out the door. I walked around the shop looking at all the delicious goodies all for the taking. Though I'm sure I'm supposed to save my money for my wand and robes. Right as I picked up one of those chocolate frogs Severus bought, I felt Edward's spiritual pressure spike from the cafe. Giggling, I finished my shopping. Loud footsteps rang inside the room. The not-so mystery person gave a heavy sigh and I heard footsteps come my way at the cash register.

Edward: Bloody hell, Robbie. If you're going to leave at least have the decency to not hide your spiritual pressure.

Me: Sorry, Edward. You looked preoccupied and I wanted some candy.

Edward: So you decided to buy a second bag?

Me: Huh?

The former Hufflepuff gestured to the bag clutched in my right hand, while the left held the basket full of things yet to be put in the same type of bag. Crap, I forgot to give Severus his bag back! Feeling like a total idiot, I sunk my head down.

Me: This isn't mine, Edward. Professor Snape left and I-

Edward: Wait, Professor Snape was in a candy shop?

Me: He said his name was Severus Snape, a teacher at Hogwarts. He left before I even realized I still had the bag with me.

Edward: Strange. Let me pay for your snacks.

Like a gentleman, the wizard willingly took out his wallet. I gave him a soft smile and skipped outside the shop to wait for him. Yet again, all the passerbys looked at my pretty green dress. One person in particular stopped in their tracks and walked towards me. It was a witch with light brown hair curled and pinned back. She had a friendly face and a average figure. Following suit were two teenage boys about my-well about her age. One had orange hair, which Edward informed me were called "gingers" or "red-heads". I found that strange since Renji Abarai for sure that red hair. Anyway, he had blue eyes and a face that said "Why are we going to this girl?" On the other hand, the male to her left had black hair, perfect circle glasses, and green eyes that clearly stated "What is the importance of us talking to this girl?" Damn, these guys don't know how to look friendly. And like everyone else in Diagon Alley, they had bleak colors on. The brunette approached me with her hand outstretched.

Brunette: Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, I couldn't help but acknowledge your taste in fashion is a little on the muggle side.

Me: Oh, yes, well I'm muggle-born, so I don't exactly see the point in fitting in if I'm only going shopping here for the first time until next year...Oh! And my name is Robbie Vaughn, student-to-be at Hogwarts.

Hermione: Blimey, you look a tad...mature to be a first year!

Me: N-no, I went to a school in the states for my first four years, and my parents decided that going to Hogwarts would give me a taste in culture.

Hermione: Sorry, I made a terrible assumption. Well this *points to ginger* is Ronald Weasley and that *points at green eyes* is the famous Harry Potter. We're all fifth years just like you and Gryffindor.

Me: (So four eyes over there is _the_ Harry Potter? I was expecting a totally hot guy with a stern face rather than some baby faced guy. Maybe Edward and I have our work cut out for us.)

Ronald: Just call me "Ron", Robbie. And Gryffindor happens to be the best house.

Me: Ehh? My friend, Edward told me Hufflepuff was best, everyone there is nice.

Harry: Be that as it may, it's nice to meet you, Robbie.

Me: Thanks, Harry. I still have some shopping to do.

Hermoine: You said you're new, right? Let us show you the ropes! We can be your unofficial tour guides.

Me: That's very kind of you all, but I have another friend who has already made plans to show me around. In fact, he's transferring from Durmstrang.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ron visibly gulp. Edward had told me before that most students from the Bulgarian school were barrel chested and very strong. Harry, however, looked intrigued at the fact that both fifth year transfers were already friends.

Harry: Well we'll save a seat for you and your friend on the train. Do you know how to get to Platform nine and three quarters?

Me: Three quarters?

Ron: Bloody hell. What you do is there is a column between platform nine and platform ten. Run into that column and you'll see a bright red train that says "Hogwarts Express". Best if you speed up since it's probably you're first time, mate.

Me: (That sounds so wrong.) Thanks for the help, guys. I'll be on my way, see you soon!

The wizards and witch gave me a soft smile and a wave before heading off to "Madam Malkins". I think I have to go there to get me some school robes. After they were out of sight, my partner on my mission came out of the candy shop with my bag of treats. We gave a look of understanding to each other.

Edward: That was him.

Me: Yes I know that, dumbass. We should go get us some new wands.

Edward: I know just the place. It's called Ollivander's. The owner is a little off, but the craftsmanship of the wands he makes are remarkable!

Me: Sounds worth our money, what are we waiting for?

Ollivander's Wand Shop. From the outside, it looked as big as my office, which if you filled with rows and rows of wands, wasn't enough space. But when I stepped inside, I felt guilty for judging a book by it's cover on accident. The man behind the counter was old and had the gray hair to prove it. Edward did all the talking in a friendly tone and dared not mention his old wand's traits. The old man went to the back of his shop, riffling through drawers and drawers until he found one suitable for my friend.

Ollivander: Test it out, lad! I am sure you will not be disappointed. *winks*

Me: (Okay, major creeper status.) Go on, Edward. *smiles*

Edward reached for the wand, and rubbed the smooth surface of the wand. It was a light color and more than likely ten and a half inches long. The male at my side closed his eyes for a brief second and the lights when out. Sunlight from the outside filled the room more noticeably until the artificial lights came back on, shocking us all. From top to bottom, the store was clean and shiny. Impressed and probably gloating to himself that he picked the perfect wand at first, Ollivander wrote on a piece of letterhead paper.

Me: Excuse me, what are you writing down?

Ollivander: The notes on that wand Mister...Cullen is purchasing so he may tell others what it is made of. Now it is your turn, Miss Vaughn.

Again, the somewhat odd man returned to the back of his establishment. I watched Edward examine the wood like it held a secret that he and I could never know. When I moved closer to look at it, there was a tug. A tug at my heart and a decrease in my spiritual pressure drastically. Before, for the benefit of Edward, I had kept it high enough for him to sense it quickly, but not enough to suffocate the defenseless living people. But when I walked closer, I felt my spiritual pressure decrease and Edward's rise sky high. He didn't seem to notice. The longer I stayed still, the stronger his pressure got until I couldn't stand. I fell to my knees with a loud thud. And just like that, the immense force diminished and the atmosphere lost it's horror feeling. The brunette gave me a worried look and immediately brought me to my feet. Mister Ollivander came back to the front with seven boxes in his thin arms. He laid each one on his counter and presented Edward and I with the wands he believed suited me most.

Ollivander: I wasn't sure which one would be best, so I took the ones I felt would match you.

Me: Thanks.

The first one was at least ten inches, had a pale colored wood, and smelled like burnt lizard. I picked the wand up, but as soon as I did, it left a burn on the inside of my hand. Fortunately, Mayuri had experimented on me to help heal minor injuries such as first degree burns. Slowly, I could tell that the experiment was working.

Me: Son-of-a-mother-fucking-God! Why did it do that?

Edward: *suppresses laughter* Sorry, perhaps it just wasn't meant to be.

Ollivander: It might of been the core. Occasionally, I get a customer who gets assaulted by a wand because of a magical reaction between the core of the wand and the core of the wizard or witch. This one was nine and a half inches, dragon heartstring, oak wood. It certainly did not fancy you.

Me: Yeah, well I didn't fancy it either. Are any of the other wands dragon heartstring?

Ollivander: Two others.

Gray haired Ollivander removed the three wands that were likely to cause me harm like the first one. I picked up one from the right, no burning sensation or anything. I tried flicking my wrist to see the reaction, and I ended up shattering the window.

Me: Sorry! I swear it wasn't my fault! It just kind of turned slippery and I lost my grip on it.

Edward: *laughs* Good going, Robbie.

Ollivander: Not to worry, Miss Vaughn. I have committed to memory spells that repair my shop from accidental fires and broken glass from people trying to buy their wands. That one was thirteen inches, teak, and mermaid hair.

Edward: That would explain why it evaporated in Robbie's hand.

Me: *glares* That goes in the evil pile.

Not wanting to be defeated by inanimate objects, I confidently picked up the smallest one. Boldly, I swished the wand and shot out a-

Me: *screams* THE FUCK IS THAT?

Edward: *laughs* That's a plimpey. They're completely harmless. The worse they can do is nibble on your big toe and eat your swimsuit.

Me: It's creepy and I didn't even use a spell!

Ollivander: Calm down, Miss Vaughn. We are getting closer to reveal-

And if things couldn't get any worse, the so called plimpey exploded into a million pieces. Great, this wand makes me make exploding objects. To add on to my humiliation, Edward was having a ball laughing at my failure. I mentally dug a hole and crawled into it and sulked. The old man let out a heavy sigh and muttered a spell to clean up the place. There were only two wands left on his counter.

Me: What are these, sir?

Ollivander: Actually, I do not think these will be good for you.

Me: Are you sending me away because you don't have a wand for me?

Ollivander: *gasps* Heavens no! I think I finally found out who you are.

Me: Uhhh, you have?

Ollivander: Yes, my dear! Wait one moment while I go retrieve your new wand!

The hell did Ollivander mean when he "finally found out" who I am? Is there a way this wandmaker could discover that I'm dead? A ghost. A Soul Reaper? I think Edward thought the same thing because he gripped his wand tightly in his hand. Moments later, the elderly man reappeared with another thin box in his hand. Quickly, he pulled the wand out and thrusted it into my right hand. And without a moment to waste, a gust of wind blew in from outside followed by a series of whispering voices and a loud scream. Two voices in particular sent a shiver up my spine. It was female and it distinctively sounded like mine when _I _scream. The other was a soft male voice saying "I love you". Frantically, the three of us looked outside the door, but saw no person screaming or anything of the sort.

Me: What was that?

Ollivander: The wand, it chose you. I wouldn't break that wand anytime soon. It just might help you with your... memory problem.

Me: Ehhh? How do you know about my-?

Ollivander: Those wands will be ten galleons and three sickles each.

Just like before, the aging man wrote on the pad. This time I pulled out my wallet and brought out the gold and copper coins. The money was certainly different from Japanese money I have been so accustomed to. After the payment as received by wrinkly hands, the man handed me the two sheets of paper. I took the time to examine the wand in my hand. It was made out of ebony wood and was no bigger than eleven inches. Edward and I left the building before looking at the papers. He froze. My eyes stared down at the piece of parchment in his hands.

Me: Ash wood, ten inches, unicorn hair. No wonder it smells like horse, but not in a bad way.

Edward: This is strange, this wand is almost like my old one.

Me: What happened to your old one?

Edward: I have no idea, I think Harry or me parents have it.

Me: *nods* I get it. Mine has harpy feather, eleven and two fourths (close enough) inches, and ebony wood.

Edward: Nice. Alright, we just need to go buy our school robes, books, and a pet.

Me: I want a dog!

Edward: You can't.

Me: Why the fuck not?

Edward: You can either get a cat, owl, bat, rat, or toad.

Me:...Fine, let's go the the pet store.

~ Cedric's Pov Patricia Pennington's Pet Emporium ~

Robbie: I want this one, Edward~!

Me: What is it?

Robbie: I think it's called a Flafel Wafel.

In my lieutenants arms was a perfectly round shaped mammal of some sort. It had brown fur and a lighter brown stomach. It had pointed dog ears like a German Shepard, a pink nose, and two sharp fangs protruding from it's small mouth. On it's rear end was a long, dark brown tail similar to a beaver's in the muggle world. And making it probably the most unique magical creature I've ever seen in person it had no arms or legs whatsoever.

Me: Well it's got charm to it.

Robbie: *looks at tag* Flafel Wafel, also known as a "Poisonous Beaver Dog". They are indigenous in Russia and Canada, where snow is piled the heaviest. They like eating sugar cubes and Fire whiskey.

Me: Weird.

Robbie: Flafel Wafels are considered "XXXX"-

Me: That means pretty dangerous, but not as dangerous as a werewolf or a Basilisk.

Robbie: *growls* They are considered dangerous because Flafel Wafels release deadly toxins from it's tail that infect the brain, slowly shutting a person's brain down within hours of contamination. Flafel Wafels are frightened of being restrained in any way. If scared or angered, they will immediately release their poisons to make their foes retreat...BEWARE: Do not put a collar on a Flafel Wafel or you may get assaulted with it's toxins. Thirteen Sickles.

Me: You're not getting it, Lieutenant.

Robbie: *tears up* But why? Edward Cullen, you must not love me enough to let me get this as my pet.

Me: I do love you, Robbie. It's just that we need practical pets and not ones that are a danger to oth-

Robbie: But I promise to take care of it and make sure no one gets poisoned. And the tag also says you can buy a potion that will get rid of the toxins inside your brain. Come on, let me have him.

I battled my inner self.

_Let her._

**No.**

_Let her._

**Nope.**

_She's begging, buy it for her._

**It's dangerous.**

_So is she! We both know that the cross she's wearing lowers her strength and spiritual pressure so she doesn't stand out too much. At least with this gurantee, she'll be protected._

**But what about owls? We can use our owls to communicate between this world and our world.**

_You get an owl and she gets a Flafel Wafel. It's not like you two are expecting much mail anyway._

**...**

_Pussy._

**I'm not a pussy! And why is my inner self arguing with me?**

_Because you're Edward Cullen and I'm Cedric Diggory. I'm going to be mean to you and you're going to be mean to me. Sound good?_

Me: Fine, you can get it, Robbie.

Robbie: *jumps up* Yay, thank you Edward~!

And with my approval, she ran to the front of the shop with her future pet. I really need to get a hold on my inner Cedric.

TBC


End file.
